


a new angel in hell

by soiwritefics



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Bullying, How Do I Tag, Immortality, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Telekinesis, but not major bullying, kelly being a bish as usual, oof, they dun goofed now, this is probably garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwritefics/pseuds/soiwritefics
Summary: a new girl named madilynn who is immortal meets cry baby and her friends [insert the plot of the movie here]
Relationships: Angelita (K-12)/Crybaby (Melanie Martinez)
Kudos: 5





	a new angel in hell

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably hella bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this finna be bad
> 
> AAAAAAAAA-

“Class, please welcome a new student to the class, Madilynn.” The teacher says unenthusiastically. I waved to the class, and most of them didn’t really care. Then I saw a girl smile, along with her friends. “So, are there assigned seats, or can I sit wherever?” I ask the teacher. “You sit...there.” She pointed at an empty desk where some other students were. I walked over and sat down. I sat my books down on my desk, pushed up my glasses and looked at the chalkboard. 

The teacher was distracted by the lesson and out of the blue, I felt a piece of paper hit my back. I turned around to see a group of girls with very poofy blonde hair giggling at me. I simply ignored it and continued writing notes. I eventually heard them say that I had a weird accent, but I didn’t care. I got that a lot, surprisingly. I kept writing down what the teacher wrote on the board and doodled on the side of my paper. 

The bell rang, signaling that it was recess. I grabbed my books and started heading out when someone shoved me down to the ground. My books and my glasses fell to the floor. I tried getting up, but someone was pinning me down. I tried reaching for them, but the same blonde girl who threw the crumpled up paper at me pushed them out of reach and stomped on my glasses. She then picked one of the books up and another girl with the same hair pick up the other and started ripping out the pages. “NO! Th-those are mine!” I yelled. One of the blondes shrugged. “Too bad, bitch. It’s mine.” Both girls continued to rip out the pages. I was done with these bitches. I had to fight back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once I opened my eyes, the girl who was pinning me down changed to a fearful expression. She quickly let go of me and took a few steps backward. I turned to the girls who had my books and lifted them up in the air. "Put me down, psycho!" One of them yelled, struggling. Obviously I didn't. I threw both of them to separate sides of the classroom, backs slamming on the wall. I lifted them up again but this time, I floated up to both girls. I grasped them by their necks, tightening my grip. "Listen. If you fucking hurt me ever me again...this...will hurt so much more than it does now. Got it?" They nodded, grabbing my hands and gasping for air. I let both of them fall to the floor as I floated down. I stared at them. The girl with some of the poofiest hair I've seen gave me a death glare, but I ignored it. My vision was back to normal and I started to cry, ashamed of what I just did. I put on my glasses with my hand shaking and ran to the bathroom. I found the girls' bathroom and slammed the bathroom stall open. I couldn't think straight anymore. All I could do was cry my eyes out, hoping nobody was in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hella bad lol

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter finito! also sorry for it being hella short lol


End file.
